Alternate Universe
by Protecter Leo
Summary: The Emilist has visited the Sailor Scouts and the Animorphs-What will happen?


# Author's Note (AN): Well, It's my 1st FanFic! Aren't you all proud of me? JWell, anyway, I welcome any feedback, be it good or bad!

Disclaimer: The Animophs and all characters involved belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic.

Sailor Moon belongs to DiC, Naoko Takeuchi, and whatever company airs it in Japan.

# That said, on with the FanFic!

# 

# Alternate Universe

~Animorph world~

~Marco~

We were all talking, acting like any normal group. However, our conversation was far from "normal". 

"Soooo Ax, what was this you wanted to tell us?" I joked." Is the Cinnabon making their buns bigger? Did Estrid come back?Are there more of "These Messages" on TV? What, what, WHAT???" 

"Marco, keep it _down" Rachel hissed. "You what every known Controller within twenty miles to here us?"_

Some kid behind me thought it necessary to add his input "yah, keep it do-"

"Ummmm…."

~Cassie~

"Ummmm…"

"Wonderful, Marco. Brilliant thing to say.Time has stopped and all you can say is umm?"

I was just going to try to break it up, but I got beaten to it:

DO NOT ARGUE

"Umm, whatever you say, Sir? Ma'am?

THAT DOES NOT MATTER. WHAT DOES MATTER IS THE REASON I HAVE COME.

"Emilist?" Jake. "Why _have you come?"_

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

Just before I blacked out I heard Marco say:

"Great. Can we stop by Voyager on the way?" 

{AN: That's Star Trek: Voyager by the way}

~Sailor Moon world~

~Luna~

RIIIINNNGGG!

RIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

"Yay, school's out!"

"Yikes! That boy almost stepped on me! Buunnny, were arrrre you!!" I called for what seemed the umpteenth time. "Buuunnny!!!"

"Oh, _there you are, Luna! I've been searching for you.Don't go off like that!"_

"Hmmm, the same could be said to a certain girl named Bunny…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

~Rei~

"Where _is that Bunny!?" I was starting to think about calling her on the communicators, when she came in:_

"Hi guys! Hope I'm not late!"

"No, only by a half hour…" I said, forgetting about the consequences:

"Rei, you're so mean! WAAAAAA"

"Bunny! Stop that at once!"

"Complain to Rei, Luna", Bunny whined. "She started it!"

Okay, so I did, but that doesn't mean I had to get a dressing-down from Luna! 

"I was talking to myself!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was- Hu?"

~Amy~

"Was-Hu?"

"What, Bunny?" I said.

"Well, just, LOOOOOKKKK!!!!"

"Yikes!" Time was stopped. I pulled out my mini-computer

DO NOT BE AFRAID

"AFRAID? I'll give you afraid! Mars Star Power!"

"Good idea, Rei!" I yelled. "Mercury Star Power!'

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

~Sailor Moon~

"Umm… if this, um, whatever is from the Negaverse, wouldn't we be _seeing it?"_

"Good point, Sailor Moon."

"Thanks Luna!" I was surprised. 

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

MY NAME IS EMILST

I was thrown forwards, and everything went black.

# Author's Note (AN): Well, It's my 1st FanFic! Aren't you all proud of me? JWell, anyway, I welcome any feedback, be it good or bad!

Disclaimer: The Animophs and all characters involved belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic.

Sailor Moon belongs to DiC, Naoko Takeuchi, and whatever company airs it in Japan.

# That said, on with the FanFic!

# 

# Alternate Universe

~Animorph world~

~Marco~

We were all talking, acting like any normal group. However, our conversation was far from "normal". 

"Soooo Ax, what was this you wanted to tell us?" I joked." Is the Cinnabon making their buns bigger? Did Estrid come back?Are there more of "These Messages" on TV? What, what, WHAT???" 

"Marco, keep it _down" Rachel hissed. "You what every known Controller within twenty miles to here us?"_

Some kid behind me thought it necessary to add his input "yah, keep it do-"

"Ummmm…."

~Cassie~

"Ummmm…"

"Wonderful, Marco. Brilliant thing to say.Time has stopped and all you can say is umm?"

I was just going to try to break it up, but I got beaten to it:

DO NOT ARGUE

"Umm, whatever you say, Sir? Ma'am?

THAT DOES NOT MATTER. WHAT DOES MATTER IS THE REASON I HAVE COME.

"Emilist?" Jake. "Why _have you come?"_

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

Just before I blacked out I heard Marco say:

"Great. Can we stop by Voyager on the way?" 

{AN: That's Star Trek: Voyager by the way}

~Sailor Moon world~

~Luna~

RIIIINNNGGG!

RIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

"Yay, school's out!"

"Yikes! That boy almost stepped on me! Buunnny, were arrrre you!!" I called for what seemed the umptennth time. "Buuunnny!!!"

"Oh, _there you are, Luna! I've been searching for you.Don't go off like that!"_

"Hmmm, the same could be said to a certain girl named Bunny…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

~Rei~

"Where _is that Bunny!?" I was starting to think about calling her on the communicators,when she camein:_

"Hi guys! Hope I'm not late!"

"No,only by a half hour…" I said, forgetting about the consequences:

"Rei, you're so mean! WAAAAAA"

"Bunny! Stop that at once!"

"Complain to Rei, Luna", Bunny whined. "She started it!"

Okay, so I did, but that doesn't mean I had to get a dressing-down from Luna! 

"I was talking to myself!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was- Hu?"

~Amy~

"Was-Hu?"

"What, Bunny?" I said.

"Well, just, LOOOOOKKKK!!!!"

"Yikes!" Time was stopped. I pulled out my mini-computer

DO NOT BE AFRAID

"AFRAID? I'll give you afraid! Mars Star Power!"

"Good idea, Rei!" I yelled. "Mercury Star Power!'

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

~Sailor Moon~

"Umm… if this, um, whatever is from the Negaverse, wouldn't we be _seeing it?"_

"Good point, Sailor Moon."

"Thanks Luna!" I was surprised. 

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

MY NAME IS EMILST

I was thrown forwards, and everything went black.

# Author's Note (AN): Well, It's my 1st FanFic! Aren't you all proud of me? JWell, anyway, I welcome any feedback, be it good or bad!

Disclaimer: The Animophs and all characters involved belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic.

Sailor Moon belongs to DiC, Naoko Takeuchi, and whatever company airs it in Japan.

# That said, on with the FanFic!

# 

# Alternate Universe

~Animorph world~

~Marco~

We were all talking, acting like any normal group. However, our conversation was far from "normal". 

"Soooo Ax, what was this you wanted to tell us?" I joked." Is the Cinnabon making their buns bigger? Did Estrid come back?Are there more of "These Messages" on TV? What, what, WHAT???" 

"Marco, keep it _down" Rachel hissed. "You what every known Controller within twenty miles to here us?"_

Some kid behind me thought it necessary to add his input "yah, keep it do-"

"Ummmm…."

~Cassie~

"Ummmm…"

"Wonderful, Marco. Brilliant thing to say.Time has stopped and all you can say is umm?"

I was just going to try to break it up, but I got beaten to it:

DO NOT ARGUE

"Umm, whatever you say, Sir? Ma'am?

THAT DOES NOT MATTER. WHAT DOES MATTER IS THE REASON I HAVE COME.

"Emilist?" Jake. "Why _have you come?"_

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

Just before I blacked out I heard Marco say:

"Great. Can we stop by Voyager on the way?" 

{AN: That's Star Trek: Voyager by the way}

~Sailor Moon world~

~Luna~

RIIIINNNGGG!

RIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

"Yay, school's out!"

"Yikes! That boy almost stepped on me! Buunnny, were arrrre you!!" I called for what seemed the umptennth time. "Buuunnny!!!"

"Oh, _there you are, Luna! I've been searching for you.Don't go off like that!"_

"Hmmm, the same could be said to a certain girl named Bunny…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

~Rei~

"Where _is that Bunny!?" I was starting to think about calling her on the communicators,when she camein:_

"Hi guys! Hope I'm not late!"

"No,only by a half hour…" I said, forgetting about the consequences:

"Rei, you're so mean! WAAAAAA"

"Bunny! Stop that at once!"

"Complain to Rei, Luna", Bunny whined. "She started it!"

Okay, so I did, but that doesn't mean I had to get a dressing-down from Luna! 

"I was talking to myself!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was- Hu?"

~Amy~

"Was-Hu?"

"What, Bunny?" I said.

"Well, just, LOOOOOKKKK!!!!"

"Yikes!" Time was stopped. I pulled out my mini-computer

DO NOT BE AFRAID

"AFRAID? I'll give you afraid! Mars Star Power!"

"Good idea, Rei!" I yelled. "Mercury Star Power!'

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

~Sailor Moon~

"Umm… if this, um, whatever is from the Negaverse, wouldn't we be _seeing it?"_

"Good point, Sailor Moon."

"Thanks Luna!" I was surprised. 

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

MY NAME IS EMILST

I was thrown forwards, and everything went black.

# Author's Note (AN): Well, It's my 1st FanFic! Aren't you all proud of me? JWell, anyway, I welcome any feedback, be it good or bad!

Disclaimer: The Animophs and all characters involved belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic.

Sailor Moon belongs to DiC, Naoko Takeuchi, and whatever company airs it in Japan.

# That said, on with the FanFic!

# 

# Alternate Universe

~Animorph world~

~Marco~

We were all talking, acting like any normal group. However, our conversation was far from "normal". 

"Soooo Ax, what was this you wanted to tell us?" I joked." Is the Cinnabon making their buns bigger? Did Estrid come back?Are there more of "These Messages" on TV? What, what, WHAT???" 

"Marco, keep it _down" Rachel hissed. "You what every known Controller within twenty miles to here us?"_

Some kid behind me thought it necessary to add his input "yah, keep it do-"

"Ummmm…."

~Cassie~

"Ummmm…"

"Wonderful, Marco. Brilliant thing to say.Time has stopped and all you can say is umm?"

I was just going to try to break it up, but I got beaten to it:

DO NOT ARGUE

"Umm, whatever you say, Sir? Ma'am?

THAT DOES NOT MATTER. WHAT DOES MATTER IS THE REASON I HAVE COME.

"Emilist?" Jake. "Why _have you come?"_

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

Just before I blacked out I heard Marco say:

"Great. Can we stop by Voyager on the way?" 

{AN: That's Star Trek: Voyager by the way}

~Sailor Moon world~

~Luna~

RIIIINNNGGG!

RIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

"Yay, school's out!"

"Yikes! That boy almost stepped on me! Buunnny, were arrrre you!!" I called for what seemed the umptennth time. "Buuunnny!!!"

"Oh, _there you are, Luna! I've been searching for you.Don't go off like that!"_

"Hmmm, the same could be said to a certain girl named Bunny…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

~Rei~

"Where _is that Bunny!?" I was starting to think about calling her on the communicators,when she camein:_

"Hi guys! Hope I'm not late!"

"No,only by a half hour…" I said, forgetting about the consequences:

"Rei, you're so mean! WAAAAAA"

"Bunny! Stop that at once!"

"Complain to Rei, Luna", Bunny whined. "She started it!"

Okay, so I did, but that doesn't mean I had to get a dressing-down from Luna! 

"I was talking to myself!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was- Hu?"

~Amy~

"Was-Hu?"

"What, Bunny?" I said.

"Well, just, LOOOOOKKKK!!!!"

"Yikes!" Time was stopped. I pulled out my mini-computer

DO NOT BE AFRAID

"AFRAID? I'll give you afraid! Mars Star Power!"

"Good idea, Rei!" I yelled. "Mercury Star Power!'

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

~Sailor Moon~

"Umm… if this, um, whatever is from the Negaverse, wouldn't we be _seeing it?"_

"Good point, Sailor Moon."

"Thanks Luna!" I was surprised. 

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

MY NAME IS EMILST

I was thrown forwards, and everything went black.

# Author's Note (AN): Well, It's my 1st FanFic! Aren't you all proud of me? JWell, anyway, I welcome any feedback, be it good or bad!

Disclaimer: The Animophs and all characters involved belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic.

Sailor Moon belongs to DiC, Naoko Takeuchi, and whatever company airs it in Japan.

# That said, on with the FanFic!

# 

# Alternate Universe

~Animorph world~

~Marco~

We were all talking, acting like any normal group. However, our conversation was far from "normal". 

"Soooo Ax, what was this you wanted to tell us?" I joked." Is the Cinnabon making their buns bigger? Did Estrid come back?Are there more of "These Messages" on TV? What, what, WHAT???" 

"Marco, keep it _down" Rachel hissed. "You what every known Controller within twenty miles to here us?"_

Some kid behind me thought it necessary to add his input "yah, keep it do-"

"Ummmm…."

~Cassie~

"Ummmm…"

"Wonderful, Marco. Brilliant thing to say.Time has stopped and all you can say is umm?"

I was just going to try to break it up, but I got beaten to it:

DO NOT ARGUE

"Umm, whatever you say, Sir? Ma'am?

THAT DOES NOT MATTER. WHAT DOES MATTER IS THE REASON I HAVE COME.

"Emilist?" Jake. "Why _have you come?"_

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

Just before I blacked out I heard Marco say:

"Great. Can we stop by Voyager on the way?" 

{AN: That's Star Trek: Voyager by the way}

~Sailor Moon world~

~Luna~

RIIIINNNGGG!

RIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

"Yay, school's out!"

"Yikes! That boy almost stepped on me! Buunnny, were arrrre you!!" I called for what seemed the umptennth time. "Buuunnny!!!"

"Oh, _there you are, Luna! I've been searching for you.Don't go off like that!"_

"Hmmm, the same could be said to a certain girl named Bunny…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

~Rei~

"Where _is that Bunny!?" I was starting to think about calling her on the communicators,when she camein:_

"Hi guys! Hope I'm not late!"

"No,only by a half hour…" I said, forgetting about the consequences:

"Rei, you're so mean! WAAAAAA"

"Bunny! Stop that at once!"

"Complain to Rei, Luna", Bunny whined. "She started it!"

Okay, so I did, but that doesn't mean I had to get a dressing-down from Luna! 

"I was talking to myself!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was- Hu?"

~Amy~

"Was-Hu?"

"What, Bunny?" I said.

"Well, just, LOOOOOKKKK!!!!"

"Yikes!" Time was stopped. I pulled out my mini-computer

DO NOT BE AFRAID

"AFRAID? I'll give you afraid! Mars Star Power!"

"Good idea, Rei!" I yelled. "Mercury Star Power!'

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

~Sailor Moon~

"Umm… if this, um, whatever is from the Negaverse, wouldn't we be _seeing it?"_

"Good point, Sailor Moon."

"Thanks Luna!" I was surprised. 

YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES.

MY NAME IS EMILST

I was thrown forwards, and everything went black.

**To be continued...**

AN:Oooo, cliffhanger! How do you think everyone will "learn" about alternate universes? Also, Harry Potter will be in this story, too

Ja Ne!

Protector Leo


End file.
